


The Avengers Take Ballet Lessons (It Will Go Worse Than You Think)

by Yeeter_Skeeter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Natasha teaches ballet to avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Skeeter/pseuds/Yeeter_Skeeter
Summary: Natasha decides to teach the avengers ballet to help with their fighting and agility, Peter surprises the hell out of everyone, and it's all around crazy.this is my first fic so sorry if its bad and I'm bad at summaries.hehe





	1. The announcment

(Peter Parkers POV)

Today started off like any normal day. my alarm goes off, I drag myself out of bed, splash my face with cold water, get dressed and head down to the kitchen to grab breakfast.   
I walk Into the kitchen to be greeted with a chorus of good mornings and how did you sleep, then I walk up to the bench and sit down on a stool as bucky slides a pile of pancakes across the table towards me, I thank him and start eating (let me tell you right now that there is nothing better than bucky's cooking) I practically inhale the food. I put my dish in the dishwasher sling my bag on my shoulder and rush out of the room with a quick goodbye.

I arrive at school and walk into English right as the bell rings Its shrill sound makes me crazy (but hey you learn to live with it). I walk over to my desk and sit next to Ned as we do our (definitely not childish) secret handshake. Ms Blithe walks in and we start the lesson.

yadah, yadah, yadah, fast forward 6 hours and...

The bell rings in a minute and I'm getting impatient, I restlessly watch the seconds tick by, tapping the desk with my pencil in unison with the plastic clock that been here since the dinosaur times (just like ms Blithe). right, when I think that its better if I just sleep here, the bell rings loud and clear for everyone to hear and I pack up all my books and rush out the door, desperate to get to my locker before flash does. I put my stuff away sling my bag over my shoulder and run out the gates, looking around I finally see the sleek black Audi parked under a tree I run up and slide into the car closing the door behind me. I put my stuff down and say hi to Happy, and then we are off.

1 boring car ride later...

we roll up to the tower and park the car in the private parking garage, I hop out to say a quick thanks to happy and run inside, say hi to a few interns that I recognise run into the elevator and go up to the penthouse I walk in and see clint and sam playing a serious game Mario Cart. Wanda, Bucky, Nat, Tony and Rhody are playing an intense game of bullshit, while Steve and Bruce have a conversation about who knows what on the couch, I look around and sigh I think to myself I really love my huge, weird dysfunctional family.

4 hours later and I'm sitting at my desk doing homework Friday reports that dinner is ready, I sigh close my chemistry book and walk down the hall to the dining room. I enter just to be hit in the face with the amazing smell of roast chicken and gravy I look over to the table and my mouth starts to water, on the table, there is a huge chicken roasted to perfection with a huge jug of gravy a bowl of roast potatoes and next to it some salad. I sit down and am engulfed in a debate about who is better at Mario Kart clint or sam but luckily nat clears her throat pulling me out of the argument, I look over to her as she stands up and cock my head at her in confusion she flips me off and clears her throat.

Then she begins "after some careful thinking and decision making I have come to the conclusion that a lot of you need help with your fighting techniques,"  
there is an outbreak of shouts saying that they don't need help (which is clearly a lie for some cases)  
Natasha shouts over the uproar  
"IM NOT FINISHED" everyone falls silent then in a more calm tone she continues "I mean when you do not have your suit, armour, weapons or whatever other crap you don't have that you would normally need and you need to fight then lets just say your hand to hand combat isn't the best... that's why I have decided that every afternoon from 4;00 to 5:00 we will have mandatory ballet lessons. If you have some reason you cannot do it come to me unless you have a good reason you will have to do that my decision is final do not challenge it will not g in your favour."  
there is a massive uproar of debates but Natasha goes and sits back down and all I can think of is...

oh shit...


	2. The New Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carry on from the previous chapter sorry I haven't written in a while I've been busy  
> I hope you enjoy

Natasha Romanov POV ~two days before the first lesson~

it's been two days and I've already had over half the "fearless" heroes come over to me asking me if they can get out I've let a few people out but they still have to come and watch. vision is out because he is a robot, bucky is off because his arm makes him unbalanced and I teach with a Russian style which may or may not trigger him, rocket is off because he is a lab subject raccoon, and Groot is off because he is a tree and as far as I'm aware trees were not made to do ballet sure Groot can dance just not ballet, and peter well he's a whole other story.

~two days after the announcement~

I'm in the kitchen making a pop tart because why not when Peter walks into the kitchen.

"привет, мама, паук, как прошел твой день? (hi mother spider how was your day)"                                                                                                                                             "хорошо, мой день был хорош, как прошла школа мой маленький паук (good, my day was good how was school my little spider?)"                                                                                  "это было хорошо, я получил + в науке (it was ok i got a A+ in science)"                                                                                                                                                                "отлично сработано! тебя что-то беспокоит (well done! is something bothering you)                                                                                                                                                    "могу ли я поговорить с вами наедине (can i speak to you privately)"                                                                                                                                                                              "конечно (certainly)"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

whatever is wrong peter seems nervous, which is worrying. I think it has something to do with ballet lessons and the white slip of card clenched tightly in his hand. I put my hand on his shoulder and lightly guide him down the hall in the direction of my room when we get there I squeeze his shoulder open the door and let him inside. he silently walks in perching himself on the edge of my bed.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            "what's wrong peter,"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            "nothing, I'm um I'm just a bit nervous no one knows yet so I'm nervous to tell anyone but I thought it was important I told you before the lessons start."                                                   to be honest I'm a bit confused "what is it, Peter?"                                                                                                                                                                                                   "well umm it's just ugh I can't do this." he breathes out a shaky sigh                                                                                                                                                                          "Peter it's ok to tell me,"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              "I can't, just... this should explain everything I'll uh I'll see you there," he handed me the white card and with that, he sprinted out the door.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          I look down at the card he handed me  _Ms Bustier's school of performing arts will be presenting originally choreographed dancers by their top student in each dance style on Saturday, June 8th 6:00-9:30 in the new york dance theatre Buglisi Dance Theatre 502 42nd street NY USA we look forward to seeing you there!_

huh that doesn't make sense, I guess I'll just have to figure it out myself

~5:50 Saturday night~

I'm waiting for the show to start. where on earth is Peter? I thought he would meet me here? maybe he didn't show? well, at least I can still watch the performances. then the lights dim and a tall beautiful lady walks on. she is beautiful with short wavy platinum blond hair that reaches the tops of her shoulders, she is tall and slim with amazing figure, clearly, she is a dancer. she opens her mouth to start speaking and her voice is like silk

" _welcome everyone, tonight we will have my top student from each style perform their own originally choreographed performance. at the end of the night, we will have my best student who has won gold every competition and performance for the last 6 years he continues to amaze me he is like a child to me he grew up dancing with me I taught him everything I know he is as good or better than me at only 16. he will be performing his favourite performance he has choreographed so far at the end of the night. but before then we will have all of my brilliant students perform to you."_ the lady finishes

~8:20~

after many amazing performances. the last girl steps off and the blond lady comes back on and starts speaking in her beautiful French accent

"ladies and gentleman boys and girls, I now present to you the person you have been waiting for all evening," she pauses for suspense then shouts "PRESENTING THE ONE AND ONLY BURNING RAVEN!" the crowd applauses loudly while a boy walks onto stage head down, body straight walking forward in long elegant strides.  he turns to the crowd and I can't help but gasp I slowly drag my eyes up looking at the boy with curiosity and shock. he is wearing plain black flat toe ballet shoes, long black tights that shine under the spotlight, he isn't wearing a shirt but on his chest is a big painting of a bird on fire it appears to be a mix of a phoenix and a  raven, his hair is slicked back. I finally look at the boy's face and I gasp. this kid is none other than peter parker the same peter parker that gave me the ticket to the show. the same Peter who is Spiderman. the same Peter who is clumsy yet somehow graceful, he literally fell down a flight of stairs and landed on his feet. but now that I look back I realize how blatantly obvious this was. how did I not notice sooner? but that's, not the point because the lights dim and the spotlight shines on Peter as he gets into position. then the music begins and he starts to move with deadly beauty and fierce elegance he moves across the stage. executing every move perfectly better than I could and him moving across the stage is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen his movements are all grace and beauty, but also fire and power it is like nothing I have ever seen before.

to say I cried in that performance is an understatement but if anyone asks I didn't cry at ALL. It was the most perfect and powerful thing I have ever seen, he was a fire roaring louder than anything I have ever heard, he was a force more powerful than anything I have felt before, he was a flaming raven burning higher, stronger, louder, powerful, making everyone seem like ants compared to this dancer. he captured the crowd in his fire and his beauty has made them powerless against him. he has hypnotised the crowd and I can see that right now he has enough power to wipe out the entire theatre and the more he dances the stronger he gets and then he starts to spin he pirouettes across the floor, turning into a blazing tornado of fire pulling his leg higher and higher until its fully verticle then he grabs his foots pulling it down while pushing off the ground in a massive leap. he spins smoothly through the air and I can hear the crowd hold their breath as he spins then he lands on one foot doing one last spin before bending into a bow the crowd goes insane clapping and throwing roses. he stands up smiling at the crowd while he takes another bow.

the lady walks on stage " _let us hear it one last time for the one and only burning raven. he will be in the lobby for photos and questions after the show! one last round of applause!"_ the crowd cheers as peter waves and walks off. I just sit there still in shock from what just happened. I have never seen a jump like that or his style of pirouettes he's better than me and that's saying something it was one of the most insane things I have ever seen. I then realise that I am crying again! but who can blame me " _thank you, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the performance and I hope to see you next time thank you all for coming! have a good night!"_ she then bows and walks off the stage.

~the lobby~

"I walk out into the lobby to see it full of people with camera's, posters and pens surrounding Peter. and I see him through the crowd and he doesn't look stressed or overwhelmed he looks calm happy and he isn't freaking out from all the people which confuses me because he is normally nervous when surrounded by people but right now he looks calm and in his element. so that's a change I look over and see a bench, I make my way over and sit down while I wait for all the people to finish.

about 30 minutes later someone clears there throat and I look up to see Peter leaning against the wall with his eyebrows raised. when the hell did he get here?

"have you been waiting for me?" Peter asks a mischevious smirk placed on his lips his eyes looking at me confidently, this is a different peter from the one I'm used too.                                 "why yes I have actually, been waiting here for a while, while you were sorting out your fans," i reply looking at him                                                                                                        "ah yes I am quite popular in the world of dance." he replies cooly "I gained a lot of fans over the past six golden years." peter taps his chin sarcastically "although I've made a lot of enemies. a lot of people want my head. Oh! did you know hydra has a dance academy know? I didn't know until January when I went on the "school trip" which was really my cover up for going to internationals against all the top academies around the world hydra being the top Russian Academy sucks they kidnapped all their students. anyway, shall we go home?"                           "what the fuck peter?!?!"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           "what?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed I'll post again ASAP I'm gonna work on other projects too but until then I hope you liked it!  
> see you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating whenever I can but I'm not sure when bc I have school oh joy...  
> hope you enjoyed the chapter a lot more shit is coming.
> 
> I'll see you guys next time have a good week!!!


End file.
